


I never miss with you

by trains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trains/pseuds/trains
Summary: Just as they both reached the top of the stairs, Hinata managed to misstep spectacularly - in the moment of panic as the ground receded beneath him, he reached instinctively for Kageyama.Of course, hurtling forward at full force meant that Hinata suddenly found himself on top of his number one rival.On top andwaytoo close.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	I never miss with you

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @hqtrains!!! :’)

The lock to Hinata’s bike clicked shut and he stood up, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked up towards the gate and his gaze met another’s. 

“...Hinata boke don’t you _DARE_ GET A HEAD START!!”

And off they went! Tearing after each other as if their lives depended on it, in a mad race to see who could get to the club room first.

It was unclear who had started it all, but to the both of them it felt like they had been competing this way since time immemorial. It was simply a given part of their friendship - no, a given part of their lives. 

Their summer routine was special in that there was barely anyone left on campus to witness their childish chase - no tutting teachers or terrified bystanders to ~~run over~~ dodge. Having been blessed with the keys to both the gym and the club room, they had made it their routine to arrive to practice a good hour or so earlier, with their race as a warm up before the rest of the team arrived. For reasons unknown, the time they arrived every day seemed to be getting earlier and earlier. 

“ _GWAHHHH-_ ” 

“SHUT UP BOKE!!!” 

“ _YOU_ -pant- SHUT -pant- UP!!!” Hinata wheezed as they both reached the foot of the staircase to the club room. Hinata hated this part; Kageyama’s long, toned legs could skip steps four at a time and it was hardly fair. But Hinata had DETERMINATION and FIGHTING SPIRIT and he would be damned if those weren’t enough to make up for it!!

Just as they both reached the top of the stairs, Hinata managed to misstep spectacularly - in the moment of panic as the ground receded beneath him, he reached instinctively for Kageyama. 

Of course, hurtling forward at full force meant that Hinata suddenly found himself on top of his number one rival.

On top and _way_ too close.

Hinata’s right hand grabbed Kageyama’s shoulder, his left hand pressed flat on the cool ground right next to Kageyama’s neck. Their faces were close. Hinata could feel the movement of Kageyama’s body, breathing heavily beneath him. Kageyama’s legs, sandwiched between his own, radiated warmth. 

He had never seen Kageyama up close like this before. His dark blue eyes were so _intense._ His wet lips looked so soft. His face was so… pretty. Hinata felt his brain short circuit - _hold up_ \- did he just call _Kageyama_ pretty?! 

He was pretty sure his face was already red, but he felt another rush of blood to his cheeks, imagining Kageyama’s reaction if he found out what Hinata had just thought. How would he respond? Would he turn away in disgust? Would he like it? Would he… return the compliment in the way he was always so sure to return every insult? 

Hinata’s thoughts were disrupted by Kageyama’s piercing gaze. Oh my god, this was actually happening. This was real life. His body was flush against Kageyama’s, Kageyama’s _perfect_ volleyball body, powerful yet slender, sinewy yet soft. Hinata’s mind went blank. Bringing his right hand up to caress Kageyama’s face, Hinata felt his eyes shut, bringing his face closer and closer, intent on meeting those soft, soft lips-

“Ohayo, Hinata, Kageyama!” Yamaguchi’s familiar voice rang out from downstairs. 

_Oh shit-_ Kageyama stood up abruptly, effortlessly tossing Hinata off to the side. He had no idea what had been happening but he was absolutely sure he did not want Yamaguchi seeing any of it. _Had_ Yamaguchi seen anything?? Or had he just seen Hinata’s tuft of annoying hair from downstairs and assumed Kageyama was with him?? Kageyama dashed the last ten steps to the club room with a renewed sense of urgency and pulled out his keys. Keeping his face to the door, Kageyama all but sneered to himself, “I win today. 31-29.” 

As he pushed himself into the club room hastily, he did not turn around to see that Hinata was still on the ground, dazed and trying to process what had just happened. 

.::.

Turns out Yamaguchi had been “inspired” by Hinata and Kageyama, and came early to practice his serves. The rest of practice went by without a word between Hinata and Kageyama, and before Hinata had a chance to say “toss for me”, Kageyama had already disappeared, instead of staying back for extra practice or waiting to walk part way home together as they usually did. 

Hinata was a wreck. How could Kageyama just leave like that, without a word? Sure, he and Kageyama had fought before, but it had always been about volleyball. What happened today, this morning - had Hinata crossed a line? But-but, he hadn’t said anything out loud… And he didn’t even end up… kissing him or anything! It was not like Kageyama could read minds, right?! And-and, Kageyama didn’t push him away until right at that moment when Yamaguchi appeared. Hinata swore Kageyama must have felt something too… 

Pedaling furiously, Hinata’s thoughts returned to the moment this morning. Lying on top of his best friend, feeling light-headed and tense. Realising how goddamn attractive Kageyama was, this volleyball king. He found himself licking his lips at the thought of what might have happened next if Yamaguchi hadn’t interrupted. No, no. Stop all of that. Kageyama was mad at him as it was. And he wasn’t entirely convinced that Kageyama _couldn’t_ read his mind. Hinata forced the thoughts out of his head.

Distracted by hunger, food and a nice hot shower, the ability to keep those thoughts shut out lasted up till the point where Hinata found himself alone in bed. There, images of Kageyama’s face close-up kept returning, the phantom sensation of Kageyama’s warm body leaving him wanting. He refused to touch himself - he felt dirty as it was - and had a night of fitful sleep. 

.::.

The next morning, Hinata showed up early to school as per usual. Whether Kageyama was there or not, Hinata was still going to practice extra. Still, he fervently hoped that he would not be left alone. No matter what Kageyama thought of yesterday’s strange events, Hinata needed him in his life. They could pretend nothing happened, and everything would be fine!!

Twisting shut the latch of his bike lock, Hinata stood up and saw his favourite dark-haired idiot approaching the school gate. Before Hinata could cry out his name in relief, Kageyama started to sprint - welp, gotta save the reunion for later, first things first, beating Kageyama’s ass in today’s race!

The apprehension and anxiety Hinata had felt all morning evaporated as he strained his muscles to keep ahead of Kageyama. This was familiar. This was good. Forget whatever happened yesterday, he was satisfied with this rivalry. No need to take things anywhere else.To be honest, when faced with the prospect of losing even this, Hinata had been so, so terrified. Now he would be grateful, and accept that this was always going to be the nature of his and Kageyama’s relationship. RIVALRY IS FUN!!! Hinata thought as hard as he could in Kageyama’s direction (just in case he can really read minds), casually gasping for breath. His lungs were on fire. 

At the staircase, Hinata seemed to have just a bit of a lead over Kageyama. He was completely focused on beating Kageyama. 

Out of the blue at the top of the staircase, Hinata once again found himself falling to the ground. His first thought was, _oh NO I’m going to lose!!_ However, upon realising that Kageyama had, in fact, shoved him, his second thought was, _THAT CHEATER-_ before he finally realised what this all meant - that the tables had turned. 

Kageyama was on top of Hinata, and damn those muscles were heavy. Hinata had to admit, even though it was a little bit too much, he liked it. Strangely enough, pinned to the ground by the weight of Kageyama, he felt safe, as if nothing else could hurt him. But what were they doing in this position again?!

Without ceremony, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face, eyes wide open, and planted a decisive kiss on his slightly parted lips. Heaven lasted for a second. And then Kageyama was on his feet. 

“I win again. I did what you couldn’t do yesterday. 32-29, boke.”

Kageyama turned quickly towards the club room, trying to make his escape. Yet, even with his back to Hinata, it was impossible to hide the fact that he was blushing so hard his ears were red. 

Escape in general was also futile. Within seconds, Hinata materialised in front of Kageyama with his wide grin blazing like the sun, eyes crinkled shut. He pulled Kageyama in for another kiss. 

.::.

**Epilogue**

Three weeks after that first kiss, Hinata was sitting in Kageyama’s lap in the club room. Nowadays, they arrived so early they had enough time to cuddle _before_ getting in a good hour of extra practice. Hinata was blabbering on and Kageyama was tuning out, blissfully focused on the smell of Hinata’s hair. 

“Oi, Kageyama, did you hear me or not??” 

Kageyama grunted in response, hoping that would be enough to satisfy Hinata. 

“I said, why were your eyes open, the first time you kissed me?” Oh.

“Unlike you, I keep my eyes open when I go in for the kill,” Kageyama smirked. “I didn’t want to miss.” 

“Ehhhhhhh EVEN WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES, I NEVER MISS!!” Hinata turned around to face Kageyama, straddling the boy. 

“See?” Hinata shut his eyes and leaned forward, trusting that Kageyama would be there to meet him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in LITERAL YEARS!!!!!! Gasp, or dare I say a whole ass DECADE?? But Haikyuu made me do it, and here I am reviving my trash fanboy ways. I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY OK?!! Ughjdfhalsjdfha I love Haikyuu so much I am so sad it has ended SO!! SAD!!!! but... our boys shall live on......
> 
> Also a friend helped me edit this but they refuse to tell me their AO3 username so alas I cannot credit them. Maybe one day.............


End file.
